mariah_andrewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Linxi Jude
* Full Name: Linxi Jude * Race: Betazoid * Date of Birth: November 13 * Place of Birth: Betazed * Age: 29 * Gender: Female * Height: 175 cm * Weight: 63 kg * Hair Color: Blonde * Length of Hair: Short * Eye Color: Black * Skin Tone: Light, warm undertones * Birthmarks, Scars: Freckles and birthmarks are dotted across her body. * Tattoos, Piercings & Body Modifications: None * Build: Athletic * Poses: When standing for a long period of time, she crosses her arms, shifting her weight from foot to foot. * Taste in Clothing (when off duty): Leather, jeans, and minimalist t-shirts take up the majority of her wardrobe. * Shoes: Boots of varying heights. * Voice: Mid-range, rich voice. Her tone is often sarcastic or teasing. Usually non confrontational, but can add a steel to her voice when provoked. * Handedness: Right * Quarters: Features many Betazoid artifacts as well as various antique weapons. Work is often thrown about the desk and floor. No personal pictures on display. * Favorite Room: * Religion/Spiritual Devotion: She practices a Betazoid spiritually that includes beliefs in multiple deities as well as spirits called Karawati. However, she tends not to discuss her religious views with people. * Hobbies and Pastimes: She plays trumpet and percussion in her spare time. She also rock climbs and does archery on the holodeck as her athletic activities. Aside from physical activities, she loves catching up on current archeological research. * Likes: **Alcoholic beverages **Archeology * Dislikes: **Rigidity **Klingon opera **Engineering * Ambitions and Goals: * Achievements in Life: * Disappointments in Life: * Temperament: ENFP *'Parents': **'Mother': Delvera Jude **'Father': Jovan Neron Jude *'Siblings': Dell, Renna, Dean, and Sivat. *'Spouse': Single *'Children': None *'Other Notable Relationships': **'Theodore Sinatra': Theodore was her best friend in the academy, and she has repeatedly, and unknowingly, friend-zoned him. He was also one of her co-officers in the academy marching band. As he has to remain at the academy for an additional four years to complete his medical degree, they have been keeping in touch via subspace communication. **'Janasx Prast': Jan is her best friend of 20 years and are very close. They met when Linxi climbed through her window and asked if they wanted to be best friends, Jan saying yes. While in school on Betazed, Linxi was the “wild child” while Jan preferred to stick with the status quo. Linxi always called Jan “hun” or “luv” while Jan calls Linxi “pumpkin” or “queenie”. Despite being nearly opposites, they are very loyal to each other. **'Deril Kuza': While in secondary school, the two were in a relationship for two years. Deril throughout this time attempted to manipulate Linxi, which she did not realize until near the end of the relationship. He often 'threw her a bone', in which he would be nice, complimentary, give her gifts, etc. as if it would erase all of the bad treatment. Deril attempted to isolate Linxi from the rest of her friends, and constantly criticized her over the smallest things. While he was never physically violent, he often held threats of leaving, or cutting off "privileges," over her head. When Janasx, Linxi's best friend managed to get her alone, she pointed these out to Linxi, leading Linxi to publicly dump Deril, before suddenly leaving for the Academy, in order to stay as far away from him as possible. Linxi was born on the 13th of November to Delvera and Neron Jude on Betazed. Linxi’s mother is a traditionalist, and stubborn, and has always attempted to raise her first born in a strict manner. As a child, Linxi was made to focus on arts related hobbies, such as painting, theater, and music. While Linxi did not oppose to learning to play an instrument, she veered away from her mother’s suggestions and went with the Earth instrument, the trumpet. With every action Linxi took away from the traditionalist approach, Delvera kept steering her away. She event attempted to get Linxi to marry into a higher class, without success. Linxi eventually got tired of her mother’s strict parenting approach and reached out to her father, who was, and still is, a Starfleet engineer. With the permission of his captain, Linxi was allowed on board, where her father showed her many aspects of working on a starship. As such, Linxi was intrigued by science, and started focusing on that. Only a few months into being on the ship, they got into a battle, leaving many of the crew wounded, including her father. Seeing all the damage, and all the wounded crew piling into sickbay caused an aversion to that particular part of the ship, which she would avoid in order to stop the flashbacks she would have. Even while on the starship, Delvera would message Linxi, trying to persuade her to do certain things, as well as constantly trying to put her up with somebody. The pressure that Delvera put on Linxi to be “perfect” in order to get married caused a huge strain on their relationship. Linxi, to this day, avoids all contact with her mother. Linxi, when she turned 18, made the decision to join Starfleet, partially after her own father’s guidance, and the pressure and anxiety that traditional Betazoid society caused her. While she did not mind leaving three of her siblings behind, she wished she could have brought Sivat, her youngest brother. Sivat is the second of the Jude siblings to display a natural ability for learning, only in his case, it is engineering. It was not until she arrived in San Francisco that she found out that she was already bonded to a male Betazoid. As her mother always badgered her to “find somebody”, she did not think she was part of this old tradition. However, when she found out, she sent a strongly worded letter explaining that she would not be returning to Betazed permanently any time in the near future and any wedding plans were postponed indefinitely. For complete Starfleet Academy Transcript, see Linxi Jude/Academy Transcript Since the beginning, Linxi was a wildcard. Despite knowing she wanted to be in the sciences, she took various classes in tactical (of which she found she was good at) and engineering (not so much). Her ability to take certain knowledge and apply it in other areas especially benefited her when fencing sabre (the fast moving, seemingly erratic moves fit her style better than the slower tempos of foil and épée). To her, it was a physical form of chess- watching an opponent, and then countering and striking. Even without the use of her telepathy, she could easily and quickly, process the information from another’s body language, and use it against them. The only classes she nearly failed were Zero-G Training and Psychiatry & Mental Health. Linxi had an issue of repeatedly throwing up during the Zero-G simulations. Linxi was also awful at understanding psychiatry, despite the stereotype that all Betazoids are good at it. As an elective, Linxi also participated in the marching band. For two years, she played the quint-toms in the percussion section. Third year, she was collectively elected as an officer, still marching, albet more responsibility. Fourth year, she was elected as an assistant drum major. Linxi had a mild authority issue, especially when told to work things out using diplomacy. Once, she had a conflict with a Klingon cadet, and she went to headbutt him, only to pass out from the impact and wake up in sickbay with a massive headache and disciplinary warning letter. She also tended to challenge other cadets to various physical challenges, just to show off. Linxi graduated around the 67th percentile. For complete Starfleet Medical Records, see Linxi Jude/Medical Records